Giraffes on Stilts
by Leife
Summary: A collection of one shots that are not set in chronological order of events. AU - Zidane and Dagger fluff. Rated for language, mild drug use/reference, and sexuality. Chapter 14 up!
1. Hot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or cities from FF9 referenced in this story.

Hot

Dagger sighed as she was stuck in yet another traffic jam. Cars and people were everywhere as everyone made ready for the annual Lindblum Festival of the Hunt. _The blistering heat makes everything so damn sticky_, she thought as her mind became detached from reality. Her air conditioning had gone out in her car about a week before the big heat wave set in. Her long raven colored hair stuck to the back of her neck. She kept telling herself that she would get Zidane to fix it, but she didn't want to bother him. He was always so distracted. _Like a zombie_, she mused.

"Green means go, you moron!"

Dagger suddenly jolted upright. Looking in her rear view mirror she caught a glance of a middle finger and a very angry man leaning his head out of his driver's side window. Under normal circumstances she would have just let it go and sped off, away from the insanity that seemed to plague this town. But ninety-seven degrees at noon was not normal for this time of year and Dagger Alexandros had had enough.

Grinning wickedly, the raven haired girl leaned her own head out of her window and proclaimed, "Geez, don't pop a jugular!" She than gave him a dose of his own medicine as she put her car in gear and sped off, waving at the somewhat perplexed man. _Oh gods, the things I pick up from _him_._

Twenty minutes after the incident with the crazed driver Dagger arrived at her home that she shared with her monkey-tailed roommate. The house was small, but had a small front yard with grass that had seen better days. The yellow siding needed repair and the roof looked like a hockey player's grin. Despite all the much needed improvements to the house, Dagger loved the very small and very familiar bungalow.

"What in the name of… Oh, Zidane, why?!"

The sight before her made her jaw drop to the floor. Zidane's car sat in her driveway, radio blaring, with him laying on the hood of his car, shirtless and in a pair of his long gym shorts. _Zidane Tribal, this is not the time to be sunning yourself!_

Dagger was forced to park her car in the street, just before her driveway. Generally she would have parked her car in the very small garage, but ever since Zidane moved in nearly six months ago he had crammed the small space with a couch, a tv, a small coffee table, and a refridgerator. Her objections fell on deaf ears, but she grew accustomed to sitting up late with Zidane as he made bongs out of water bottles and old pens, watching _Dazed and Confused_ over and over again. She mused that Zidane had a cult-like fetish for the film.

Shifting the car into park and ripping the keys from the ignition, Dagger opened her (squeaky) car door and slammed it shut.

"What are you doing? The neighbors are probably all pissed, Zidane! Turn the damn radio down!" Either the radio was too loud or Zidane simply ignored her.

A frown etched its way onto Dagger's face. Her brows knitted together and the corner of her lips turned down. Walking briskly to the sleepy monkey-boy, she became aware that his mouth was moving. _Singing_, she mentally observed. The boy's tail wagged absently as the sun caught the blade of his shades just so. Sweat beaded and rolled off of his muscular, tan chest. Tribal tattoos decorated most of his chest and arms. His expression looked bored, but she could tell that he sensed her standing there.

"Zidane, just what the hell do you think you're doing? Its nearly 100 degrees outside, you idiot!"

Tilting his blonde head slight upwards and bringing his shades down to the tip of his nose, Zidane's eyes gleamed playfully. They weren't the usual glazed look that he got when he smoked too much. No, Zidane was completely sober, in every definition of the word.

"I'm just passing the time! The festival is gonna start soon and I just wanted to lay out here for a while. The heat doesn't bother me like it bothers most people," he stated matter-of-factly. He pushed his shades back to cover his eyes and moved slightly over on the hood, almost indicating that she should join him. When Dagger didn't budge he pulled his shades down once more and looked at her as if she was something unpleasant. Stitching his brows together, he patted the hood for further emphasis. Yet still she didn't budge.

"Take a load off, Dag! Lay here for a while with me. The music is good, the sun feels great, and you'll relax! You need to stop looking so constipated."

_Constipated? _Dagger's eyebrow twitched as she contemplated crawling atop the hood of the car and laying with her roommate-slash-friend with benefits. Finally, she saw that she had no reason to not climb up and join him, however foolish she felt.

Dagger strode over to the opposite side of where Zidane lay. She put both hands on the hood and than hoisted up one of her knees, the other following suit. She was a short girl, no taller than five-feet-two-inches. Zidane was quite a bit taller. He had to be close to six-feet. When the girl was finally in a comfortable position she poked Zidane's arm with her thin index finger.

"Hm?"

"Zidane, what possessed you to do this?"

He thought for a few moments before answering. His mouth twitched as he said, "Because I felt like it. Why not? I mean, its too nice to be inside! And I can't smoke at the moment, I used the last of my stash last night. Remember? I tried to get you to do it too, but you wouldn't." He grinned widely and settled back down.

_This isn't so bad,_ Dagger thought. Laying on the hot hood was more relaxing than she would have thought. The music still blared and she wondered absently if the neighbors were calling the police, or if they were already on their way.

Fifteen minutes passed and still no police cars parked out front. Dagger began to let her mind drift away like the ocean's tide; back and forth from dreamland to reality. She felt like something was crawling on her stomach. She brushed her hand over her skin, but felt nothing. _Must be my imagination. _Several minutes passed by and again she felt the prickling sensation of something moving very lightly across her skin. This time she decided to let it go. The sensation moved from her stomach to her hips, than back again. If she hadn't been so dazed from the long car ride and the heat she would have screamed and jumped off the car quicker than you can say shitty kitty. Besides, it was a nice feeling. It gave her a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had the faint realization that the touch almost felt like someone's finger tips. She was lost again to the tide. No more than ten minutes later, she felt someone's hands gently brush her cheek. She had to blink a few times to take in the sunlight as she tried to focus on Zidane standing before her.

"Hey, the festival is about to start. We still have to make that dip!"

_Dip!?_

"Shit, Zidane, all the groceries are still in the car! They can't still be good, not with this heat!"

Dagger jumped off the hood of the car and sprinted towards her car. As she fumbled with her keys, Zidane laughed under his breath. He wondered how long it would take her to realise that he had already brought the groceries in while she dozed in the sun.

**dddddddddddddddddddddddd**

Sorry if the ending was a bit weak. I hope you liked this and there will be more randomness to follow. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Good Life

**DISCLAIMER: Quote from the movie _Dazed and Confused_ is not mine. Great movie though! Also, Zidane and Dagger do not belong to me. Yadayadayada.**

* * *

Peanut butter from the jar was always best eaten with a spoon, but if you really wanted to get the most out of the thick, smooth taste than you had to eat it with your fingers.

A blonde boy in his early twenties enjoyed the little things in life; things like eating peanut butter out of a jar, watching _Dazed and Confused_ over and over, eating the very last of the cereal and than putting the box back in the cupboard. Life was good… until the grinding sound of the garage door being pushed open awoke him from his reverie.

Dagger scanned the state of her garage. There was a very old, torn up sofa propped right in the middle of her garage floor, with a small coffee table in front of it that was littered with beer cans, crackers, stolen restaurant mints, and some very sketchy 'seasoning' sprinkled here and there. A big screen tv was sitting against the opposite wall where the sofa stood, playing _Dazed and Confused_ for the thousandth time. And there was her relatively new roommate, Zidane. Good ol' Zidane.

"What the hell are you doing? What have you done to my garage?" Dagger could just barely control her voice. Just barely.

Zidane turned his head slowly to gaze at her. His eyes had more glaze on them than a donut. The blonde boy slowly took his fingers out of his mouth and put the peanut butter (hesitantly) down on the coffee table's surface.

"I redecorated it. I thought maybe you'd like what I've done with the place. Look, I even put my fridge from my old place out here. Now you and I can hang out in the garage, smoke some blunts, and just have a good ol' time!"

_Oh gods… this can't be happening._

"Zidane, you can't just put all this shit out here in my garage without even asking me! What am I gonna do with my car?" She motioned behind her where her dingy car purred (like a cat with a bad cold) behind her, the engine still running.

Zidane's expression didn't change. He just shrugged her comment off and turned the tv up louder, much to Dagger's chagrin.

"Zidane, answer me!" Dagger began tapping her foot impatiently on the concrete.

Turning back to her again (slowly), he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and than opened it again, as if the words were stuck to his mouth like peanut butter. Finally, he replied, "Dag, just turn your car off and watch some tv with me. You worry too much and that makes me crazy. I'm afraid you're gonna pop a jugular or something, with all the stress you put on yourself. Come over here and help me make a bong, might learn something new!" With that he turned back to his tv, picked up his jar of peanut butter, and went to work on his appetite.

Dagger was speechless, but only for a brief moment. Like a zombie, she turned and walked back to her car, turn the key and yanked it out of the ignition. _What the hell has this world come to? Where is my mind?_ Turning, she walked back to the blonde boy, vegged out on peanut butter and ganja. Gingerly, Dagger sat down next to him. The sofa's cushions were tattered and torn, but somewhat comfortable. _I suppose most potheads wouldn't put up with a sofa that was only somewhat cushy on the ass,_ she mused. The tv blared, but all Dagger could think about was how big he had gotten since their high school days. Zidane had always been thin, but in recent years he had gotten more muscle. He was no longer skin and bones, he was strong… and sexy.

_Sexy? What the hell. I must be having a brain aneurysm._

"Let me tell you what Melba Toast is packin' right here, all right. We got 4:11 Positrac outback, 750 double pumper, Edelbrock intake, bored over 30, 11 to 1 pop-up pistons, turbo-jet 390 horsepower. We're talkin' some fuckin' muscle."

Dagger's thoughts were interrupted as Zidane erupted into hysterical laughter. _He's seen this movie a thousand times. How can he possibly think its still funny?_

* * *

The film ended just as the sun was beginning to set. Dagger glanced at her wristwatch. The watch read seven in the afternoon. Yawning, she made a move to stand and stretch, but a hand slithered up to her wrist and pulled her back to a sitting position. Dagger turned her head to look at Zidane, a bit bewildered. He had never touched her like that before.

Zidane cleared his throat. "Hey, thanks for sitting with me. I hate watching movies alone. Normally Blank and I would watch 'em together, but now that he's with Ruby there hasn't been much guy time, you know? I mean, not to sound gay or anything, but shit, a man gets lonely from time to time. So, uh, thanks." _Insert cheeky grin here._

"No problem," Dagger replied as she turned her head to yawn. "I really need to get inside though and finish a few things around the house."

Smiling, Zidane patted her hand absently. "You know, we could do this again tomorrow. I'll let you pick a different movie if you're sick of _Dazed and Confused_."

Dagger beamed at Zidane. "Sure, I would like that."

Dagger couldn't help but think about all that had happened that afternoon and what she had gotten herself into when she allowed Zidane to move in with her. The way he had touched her wrist had sent chills down her spine. But why? Dagger and Zidane were childhood friends. Sure, he had hit on her now and again when they got older, but could it be that he had a thing for her? _Ugh, what's wrong with me? Did I get second hand high or what? _

Supressing a giggle, Dagger turned on her side and closed her chocolate eyes. She would have to ponder this some more in the morning. _Good thing its my day off._

* * *

**This so reminds me of some summers I spent with a few friends. I hope you like this one. :)**


	3. Blue

Blue.

It turned blue.

_I feel like I'm gonna throw up…_

* * *

Garnet felt the chill of the bathroom, the fan buzzing above her head. She couldn't believe what the test was telling her. Blue screamed in her face. Burying her head in her hands, her knees shaking, she fought the tears that threatened to spill.

_How could I have let this happen? What am I gonna do? What's Zidane gonna think?_

Questions battered her brain as she sought after answers. Her stomach felt sour and she had a putrid taste in the back of her throat threatening to make her sick. A knock at the door caused her to groan in misery. She could make out Zidane's slightly muffled voice, tinged with concern.

"Babes, you alright? You've been in the bathroom for a while and you're missing the movie!"

Leaning forward, nose pressed against knees, she fought to control her voice. "I'm fine! Just feeling a little queesy is all. I'll be out in a minute!"

Silence on the other end. A few moments passed and finally a reluctant Zidane spoke.

"Well, alright, but I hope you're ok. Come out when you feel a little better and I'll rub your back or something."

She rubbed her temples in deep circles. The anticipation, fear, and something else was going to make her sick. Gods knew she had never been a silent wretcher. _I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be-_

Gods knew she had never been a silent wretcher.

* * *

Another knock at the door.

"Dagger, let me in. What the hell is wrong with you? Sounds like you're gonna die."

Breathing heavily, the raven haired girl lifted her head slightly. Her body was bent at the waist, knees pressed against the plush rug that protected the tiled floor, arms resting on either side of the seat. _Gods, its hot in here._ Perspiration at her brow made her feel clammy. She put forth all of her strength to get up on her feet. Once she was standing (unsteadily) she slowly made her way to the door. As soon as the lock clicked open the door was gently pushed open.

"Babes, you alright?" He sounded worried. So unlike him.

She couldn't manage to look into his eyes. She was terrified that her chocolate ones would betray her. Despite her damp skin, she had begun to shiver. One moment she was unbearably warm, the next she was freezing. Her tank top and cactuar panties didn't help the situation.

"Ok, you're seriously starting to freak me out. Was it that shit we ate for dinner?" The concern in Zidane's voice was too much for her. She couldn't stand worrying him any longer. _Gods, give me strength._

She broke down into sobs. They wracked her small frame so badly that she nearly fell. If it hadn't been for Zidane's quick reflexes she would be sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

Her head rested against his shoulder and neck, while his arms encircled her waist. The rest of her just melted against his bare, tattooed chest.

"S'ok, don't worry. Chin up, girly, you're gonna be ok." His soft whispers of comfort helped to ebb away the feelings of worry, nausea, and uncertainty. It took her some time to speak, but when she found her voice it was shakey and unlike her own.

"Zidane, I don't know how to tell you this…" Another sob, gentler this time, shook her body. Zidane pulled her closer, rubbing her back.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right? Shit, don't be scared, just tell me."

Chocolate eyes rose to met blue eyes. Dagger summoned what little strength she possessed, placing her right hand on Zidane's chest. She could feel her lower jaw quiver, ever so slightly.

"Zidane… I'm, er, I'm… well, pregnant."

At first Dagger thought that Zidane hadn't heard her. His face remained the same, but slowly his eyes widened, and his mouth parted marginally. _Are those tears? Is Zidane Tribal crying?_

"Oh babes, really?"

Nod.

"We're really having a baby? Like, a little version of me or you?"

Nod, followed by a weak smile.

"Babes, I love you. I love you so much." He began kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips. His hands pulled her even closer. Tears of joy stained his cheeks.

Now it was his turn to shake.

* * *

**I'm really pleased with this fic. Kind of fluffy, but hey, I'm a fan. Hope you like this one as much as I liked writing it.**


	4. Stress, Laughter, and Bitches

Zidane and Dagger almost never fought. They had their little spats that on normal occasions dealt with trivial things. Such as who put an empty cereal box back in the cupboard instead of throwing it away. Most of the time they were quelled with both parties having a good laugh. Yes, Zidane and Dagger almost never fought. Keyword being almost.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"Forget it, I can't talk to you."

Dagger turned on her heel and attempted to storm off, leaving a very angry and very confused Zidane to stare after her.

_How dare he speak to me that way?! What an asshole!_

Dagger wanted nothing more than to see Zidane writhe. She knew that he hated it when people chose to walk away rather than have it all out, than and there. Her goal was to make him squirm, make him apologize for being an ass.

She got no further than the doorway leading to the garage. She had underestimated the monkey-tailed man.

"Dagger, you can be such a bitch, you know that?"

Her chocolate eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"What did you say?" She pronounced each word carefully.

"You heard me." There was venom in his voice.

"If you call me that one more ti-"

"Call you what," Zidane interrupted, "a bitch? News flash, you're a bitch!"

That was the last straw. The young woman shook with fury. She reached for the first object nearest her hand. Without even examining the item she wielded so dangerously, she hurled it at Zidane as hard as she could. She watched the article fly through the air and came to realise that it was her new stress ball she had bought. She figured that the ball would help to relieve some tension and anger that she had been dealing with from work. Her aim was true, her throw was strong, and blood ran from Zidane's nose, some dripping onto the linolium.

Dagger was just as shocked by her behavior as Zidane was. He stood there for a second, blood gushing down over his lips. Dagger never expected him to do what he did next; laugh.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"Shit! Easy, Dag, you pretty much just broke my nose!"

Zidane closed his eyes tightly as Dagger pressed (as gently as she could muster) a cloth wrapped around ice to his poor nose.

"Sorry, Zidane, but you shouldn't have called me a bitch."

Opening his eyes, he glared at the raven haired girl. "Yeah, well you shouldn't have thrown your fucking stress ball at me. Isn't that thing supposed to get rid of anger?"

Dagger grinned wickedly, "Actually, I think its done its job nicely, don't you?"

"Very funny…"

"I thought so too… babes." Now it was Dagger's turn to laugh.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Author's Note:** Haha, way to go Dagger! Well, looks like I've posted 4 one-shots in 1 day. I'm really bored. More to come! Feel free to make suggestions for possible one-shot plots. I'm beginning to run out of good ideas. Thanks for reading!


	5. You Know I Do

**Just a warning, this chapter contains some lime. I wouldn't call it a lemon because there really is no description of anything sexual taking place, but there is some heavy innuendo. I know that some people don't really enjoy reading those, so here is your warning. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**If you do like it, than R&R please! :3**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Finally, her breathing returned to normal. Silence emanated throughout the shadowy room as the two lovers began to untangle themselves from each other. Their first night of passion had been full of heat and want. Dagger couldn't remember the last time she had had a man in her bed. She always put her duties before her pleasure, always choosing to go to those optional staff meetings instead of catching a movie with a friend. Her world changed drastically the day Zidane's name popped up on her caller ID.

-Flashback-

_Dagger couldn't believe her eyes. The caller ID read 'Zidane.' She hadn't seen or talked to him for at least two years. Brows furrowed, she flipped her phone open, chirping a pleasant, yet puzzled hello._

_His familiar voice boomed through her earpiece. "Babes! What's up?"_

"_Zidane! Is everything alright?" _

"_Hell no, I need a place to live pronto. Blank and Ruby finally got together and she keeps coming over to the apartment. Not that I don't like the chick, but she's getting on my nerves."_

_The corners of her lips turned up as her thoughts turned to Blank and Ruby. They always had had a thing for each other, but instead chose to either ignore their feelings or they simply were too slow-and-or-dense to realize anything. _

"_Well, have you started looking for a place to live?" She knew where this was going._

"_Well, I kinda had hoped that you would be in need of a roomy. We always got along so well in high school. I figured you wouldn't mind my asking!" _

"_Zidane… I don't know."_

"_You already got some roomies or what?" He sounded a bit put off._

"_Well, no, I live alone. I have been since we graduated. I just mean that I haven't seen or heard from you in so long. Do you look anything like you did in high school?" She pictured a skinny teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes, and snake bite piercings 'gracing' his face. Her parents hated that she hung out with him._

"_Yeah, mostly. I've gotten a little bit bigger and I have some tattoos… well… a lot actually. But other than that I look pretty similar… mostly."_

"_You keep saying that." She giggled softly._

"_Saying what?" He asked, feigning confusion._

"_Mostly!"_

"_Yeah, well, you should just let me move in with you. It'll be like old times! You can't so no, I won't let you."_

_Sighing, she mulled over what he said. The prospect of having someone live with her had crossed her mind on many occasions, typically when she was lonely. Perhaps having someone move in with her wouldn't be so bad. Zidane may have been somewhat impulsive (and still is!) and strange, but some of her best memories involved him._

_She continued to smile as she replied, "Ok, come by the house tomorrow with your stuff and I'll help you unpack. Do you know where I live?"_

_She heard suppressed laughter on the other end. "Actually, I'm already here. You can help me pack now if you like. I'm in the driveway." _

_Click._

_Dagger's mind buzzed. _Damn you, Zidane Tribal…

-End Flashback-

"Dag, did you hear me?"

Dagger woke from her reveries. Blinking, she turned to face Zidane. She could make out the outline of his jaw, the spiky blonde hair that looked ashen in the darkness.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

He pulled her close to him, wrapping both arms around her body. "Thinking about what?"

She nestled her body against his. "About the first day you moved in. I never thought that we would end up like this."

Zidane pressed his lips against her forehead, holding the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "You think we're going too fast? If you want to move slower then I'm ok with that. I want what you want."

Nuzzling her body closer to his, bare skin brushing bare skin, she smiled and kissed his shoulder absently. "No," she spoke between kisses, "I want this, all of this. I like just how things are right now."

She heard Zidane sigh in relief. He moved his hand from her hip to her side, back and forth. A warm sensation entered her heart. She fought the tears that prickled at the corner of her eye.

"I love you, Dagger."

"Oh… Zidane, do you really?" She trembled against him, causing him to pull the bed sheets tightly around them both before encircling his arms around her.

"You know I do, babes. I always have and I always will. This may sound crazy, since I don't plan too far ahead in the future, but I can see myself being with you for the rest of my life. I truly believe that you're my soul mate. I just hope that doesn't make me a creeper."

Giggling, she gently planted a kiss on his cheek before settling down against him. "Zidane, I feel the same. I love you too, by the way."

She could almost see his smile as he spoke, "I know you do. Let's get some sleep, Dag." Zidane pulled the sheets around them a little tighter, before closing his eyes. He couldn't get over the immense feeling of satisfaction. He had dreamed of being with Dagger since he met her, nearly six years ago. Now he was curled up next to her beautiful naked form. He was glad they got along so well, just like in high school.

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Much thanks to Remusscarface for reviewing, not only for Giraffes on Stilts, but for my original story of **'I'll Bring You To Life.' **I was really happy to receive my very first review from you. Thanks so much! **


	6. Ingenuity at its finest!

"Where the hell is it?"

Zidane searched everywhere; under the seat cushions, on the coffee table, in his pockets. Everywhere. He furrowed his light brows together and leaned his head back, devising a plan to overcome his newfound problem.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. He brought his head forward, eyes shining, and sought out anything that reached longer than a yard. _Ha! Found you!_ A red, wooden yard stick leaned against the coffee table. He thought it a strange place for such an object to be kept, but he never really remembered much when he camped out in a bottle for the night. He grasped the yard stick and brought it closer to him, but unfortunately he knew it wasn't going to be long enough. He looked around a bit more and found several dry erase markers. Grinning widely, he set to work on sticking the markets together, end to lid. When he was finished sticking three markers together, he managed to find some very old and very outdated glue. The bottle and consistency of the paste suggested that it was produced during an era when horses were slaughtered for no other purpose than making glue.

He smiled proudly at his genius design. _Now I just have to test it out._ Extending his arm, the device reached its destination. The tip of the marker cap rested on the 'POWER' button of the TV. He hesitated before pushing the button, imagining the pointer to fall apart. A moment's reassurance caused him to exert force on the thing he held. _Bingo!_

The TV flickered on immediately. _I Love Lucy_ blared on in all its black and white glory.

"Zidane Tribal, you are a fucking brain," he murmured to himself in a voice filled with pride.

He turned his head sharply to the door where Dagger stood, doubled over, giggling like mad. In all her life she had never seen someone who used up all their ingenuity on building a make-shift remote control.

* * *

**This actually happened to me once. I lost my remote control to my TV and managed to find a yard stick (I'm not really sure how to describe the length of a yard. Think American football?) lying pretty close to my couch. So I used that to turn channels until my roomy found it for me! xD**

**Thanks again for reading! I look forward to more reviews. -looks at reviews- I need more plot ideas! I can't keep waking up in the middle of the night and rush to my computer so I don't lose these great, yet strange ideas! Help me out people!! **

**Until next time!**

**-Leife**


	7. Realization

* * *

"_Love is a friendship set on fire..."_ – Bruce Lee

* * *

He leaned against the doorframe, his features softening as he gazed upon the beauty that slumbered less than ten feet away. The corners of his lips turned up slightly. The man, clad in only a pair of boxers and baggy sweat pants, never wanted to lose this particular woman; ever.

Dagger lay on her side, raven hair fanned out on the pillow with a few strands falling across her slightly flushed cheek. She was in the stage of half-awake-half-asleep. Tiny rays of sunshine that managed to seep in through the (_poorly_) drawn curtains warmed her face and shoulders. In her half-awake-half-asleep state, she wondered why Zidane was not in bed with her. Nearly a week had passed by since they had first made love and he had stayed in her bed every night since; except right now.

He continued to watch her, even as she breathed a small sigh and began to stir. The blonde man couldn't get over how lovely she truly was. _She's always been there for me. Still is._

Dagger opened her chocolate colored eyes and turned her head toward the doorway. Her love stood there with his arms crossed in front of his bare chest, head leaning against the doorframe. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Good morning," she breathed out softly.

"Good morning to you, beautiful."

Dagger smiled warmly and rolled to her back, stretching both arms out from the blankets, beckoning. "Come here."

Silently, he made his way over to the alluring woman. When he got to the bed, he put both hands on top of the bed sheets and crawled slowly over to her. He stopped when his body hovered above hers and he looked at her, really looked at her.

A slow realization dawned on him as he stared into her eyes; he loved the way her cheeks had small dimples in them when she smiled. He loved how she had a strange fetish for cartoon animals and the way she kissed him, held him, comforted him, and most of all the way she loved him. For once in his life, Zidane Tribal needed someone. He needed the woman that lay beneath him more than words could describe. She gave him a reason to wake up every morning, a reason to smile, a reason to live.

Closing the space between them, Zidane laid his body on top of hers and kissed her as passionately as he could muster. His right hand rested against the side of her face, his left hand pinned beneath her back. Their embrace felt like many minutes, before Zidane pulled away slowly.

"Dagger, I love you. I know that we've only been official for a few days or whatever, but I just need to let you know that I care for you, more than anything. More than words can say. Babes, I love you so much."

He kissed her cheek, moving to her neck and than her shoulder. Dagger wrapped her arms around Zidane as tight as she could, tears threatening to fall.

They carried on with their passion late into the morning, letting their emotion take control, letting a fire spread in their sheets, in their arms, and in their hearts.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I've been having a really tough week. Two very special people recently passed away within 36 hours of each other. Life is pretty hard to swallow right now, but I'll be ok. **

**Thanks to freeform92 for the review! I didn't forget about your suggestions. I'm just trying to figure out a good plot for them! Btw, as far as things have gone Zidane is really just a pothead. I don't think you can necessarily OD on pot (I never have and that says a lot!), but I could see myself introducing some pretty heavy drinking. I'll ponder this and see what I can come up with.**

**Hope you all like this chapter. I just threw it together because I thought this was a cute idea. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**~Leife**


	8. Grounded

**Disclaimer: Lyrics in this chapter belong to Bob Marley. The song is 'Stir It Up.' I do not own them! Also, just to throw this in, I don't own any of the characters in this chapter or any chapter. I only own the plots and unfortunate events that happen to these poor characters!**

**For: freeform92**

* * *

She lay on the bed, absently rubbing a hand over her bulging belly. Sixteen weeks, or four months, had passed since she broke the news to Zidane that she was pregnant. Now she had even bigger news for him and she wasn't sure how he would handle it.

The last few months had been hectic and fast. Only one thing remained constant and that was change; everything was changing. She was gaining weight, her moods changed with the wind, and Zidane was becoming increasingly responsible. He was maturing fast.

Dagger shifted on her bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. The only weight gain she had experienced was just in her middle. The rest of her body was unaffected by her pregnancy and she was thankful for it every day. No one could tell that she was pregnant by looking at her from behind, but if she were to turn to the side, well that is an entirely different story.

Her mind drifted back to the phone call from earlier in the day. Ruby had called to see how Dagger was doing. She anticipated a cheerful response, but instead was shocked to find that Dagger was crying.

* * *

"_Hey, darlin'! How are ya?" Ruby's cheerful drawl boomed over the speaker of Dagger's phone. _

_Ruby sat patiently, waiting for Dagger's response. What she expected was a cheerful flood of words such as how good Dagger felt, how excited both she and Zidane were, etc, etc, etc. Ruby was shocked to be greeted with soft sobs instead._

"_Aw, sweetie! What's a matter? You can tell me! I won't tell nobody, promise! Pinky swear even!"_

_Dagger rocked back and forth on her bottom, knees drawn up to her chin. She couldn't control the torrent of emotion pouring out of her. Vulnerability had a new meaning, as far as she was concerned. _

"_Ruby, I need help!" Dagger exclaimed through tears. "I just found out what I'm having and I don't know if Zidane will be happy or not."_

_Dagger waited for Ruby's response. It felt like an eternity before Ruby's voice lit up with laughter. She let Ruby carry on with her infectious giggling until finally Dagger had to do some of her own silly laughing, although hers sounded much less convincing._

"_Dag," Ruby breathed through laughter, "I swear that you are silly as can be, honey bunny! Zidane won't mind what you're havin'. You should know that! He'll just be happy that you got yerself a healthy babe."_

_Dagger smiled finally and replied, "You're right, Ruby. I'm sorry for freaking out on you."_

"_Aw, don't be. You need to show emotion more often an' stop bottlin' it up all the time. Now would you mind fillin' me in on what you're gonna have, darlin'?"_

_Real laughter echoed across the room. Ruby was renowned for her ability to make even the saddest person laugh._

* * *

_I never really thought about how Zidane feels. About all that has been happening. I wonder where he is…_

Curiosity got the best of Dagger as she sat up and swung her legs over her bed. Another notable change was her increased body temperature. She couldn't seem to cool off, no matter what. It was the middle of summer, the hottest time of the year, and she was four months pregnant. _We picked a really good time to conceive,_ she mused with a frown. She made her way to the kitchen first, than to the living area. As she glanced around she wondered if Zidane was in the garage and she could only hope that the garage was shut, considering she was only wearing a tank top and her panties (which featured a cute little chocobo, thanks to her friend Beatrix).

She could hear a lazy beat resonate through the door leading to the garage before she could even back-track to the kitchen. The music sounded familiar. She stood before the door, hands on her baby bump, wracking her brain for an answer. If Zidane could see her now he would probably melt at the sight. He loved when she furrowed her brows in thought or when she placed her hands on her belly. Her presence alone was enough to make Zidane's body burn with the desire to hold her.

_Damn it, I can't think of what that song's name is. He listens to it all the time! I'll just have to open the door and ask him, I guess._

She placed her hand on the knob and turned quickly, pulling the door back and stepping out into the humid heat. Her porcelain skin became instantly sticky and cool to the touch. Zidane sat on the dingy sofa with his head leaned back, smoke curling out of his mouth in slow, lazy spirals. A reggae song played in the background as Dagger searched for a pipe or a bong. She knew that Zidane didn't smoke an actual joint too often, but when she looked at what he held in his hand she knew right away that today was going to be a very different day. She took his sudden change in habit as an omen, unsure of whether or not it was a dark one.

* * *

I'll push the wood (stir it, stir it, stir it together),  
Then I blaze ya fire;  
Then I'll satisfy your heart's desire. (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Said, I stir it every (stir it, stir it, stir it together),  
Every minute:  
All you got to do, baby, (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Is keep it in, eh!

* * *

She padded as silently as she could to the sofa and stood about a foot away from him. When he didn't respond she sat down gently on the cushion. His eyes were still closed, but he moved his fingers against the rolling paper slowly, rotating the joint.

_He looks so peaceful…_

* * *

Zidane's eyes opened slowly, revealing two brilliant blue slits. He looked at Dagger slyly, wondering why she looked so sad. _She looks like she could cry at the drop of a hat_.

"You ok, babes?"

She turned her head to face him, tears just visible beneath her lower lashes. "Zidane, I'm scared." She hated herself for sounding so weak.

She watched as Zidane casually placed his joint in an ashtray. The thought that maybe he was too stoned to have this conversation crossed her mind, but when he pulled her into a deep embrace the thought was long forgotten.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he planted kisses along her forehead and nose. Dagger moved to rest her head against his chest. The material of his shirt was soft against her cheek. Moments that felt like hours passed by until Zidane spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Babes, I know you're scared. I can't imagine what having a baby must feel like, you know with all those mood swings and weight gain and shit. But you have to be strong because our baby depends on you. I depend on you."

She closed her eyes and pressed herself against him, listening to his heart beat. "You depend on me? For what? Can't be for nagging."

She felt a hand press against her back and somehow she knew that he was smiling. "Because you keep me grounded. If I didn't have you than I probably wouldn't be who I am today. You've always been my anchor, even when we first met. I probably would have dropped out of school if you hadn't been there for me. I've always been a drifter at heart, but you always keep me near."

She didn't know at which point her heart began to melt, but by the time he was finished speaking her heart was a gooey mess. No one had ever been so honest with her before. She knew that his utter and complete honest should be met with her own utter and complete honesty. Bracing herself, she delved into the unknown, ever fearful that she may not come out alright.

"Zidane, I know what I'm having. The baby's gender, I mean." His silence did not frighten her, however. When she felt him squeeze her body she took a deep breath and ventured on, "Zidane, we're having a girl."

He gently pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. At first she thought she saw storm clouds in his eyes; fear, conflict, depression. Just as she began to shudder, the storm in his eyes dissipated and the corners of his lips turned up into a warm grin. The sun peaked over the horizon, driving the clouds away. He brought her back to him and began to kiss her all over again, starting with her forehead and ending with her lips.

"Just what I've always wanted," he whispered into her ear before grounding himself with her.

* * *

**Yay! There you go, freeform92. I hope that you like this little chappie. I combined a few of your ideas into this one. I really enjoy writing about Dagger's pregnancy. I definitely think I'll keep writing about this at random points in time. I also enjoy depicting Zidane as someone who you wouldn't think could be deep, but surprises you in all the right settings. (I'm like that!)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, DaggersAngel11! I was shocked to find that I had 10 reviews this morning, but I'm very grateful for your input. I will get to work on some of your suggestions as soon as I plot them out. I tend to outline what will happen in my story before I go to work on writing, mostly because that works way better for me. The sentence structure isn't so poor. :p**

**Until next time!**

**~Leife**


	9. Not My Type

**For: Remusscarface**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? Hormones acting up again?"

He stood by the door dressed in baggy, black sweat pants that were turned inside out. His bare chest exposed would make any woman, young and old alike, sway in their step. The tribal tattoos that littered his body were more vibrant than ever since he had gotten them touched up a week before. That lovely, muscular chest of his was exactly what got him into trouble in the first place.

Dagger wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation, despite the fact that she had made a scene as soon as they had gotten home from Steiner and Beatrix's barbeque. A very flippant friend of Beatrix made her intoxication and flirtatious nature known as she coddled Zidane in every way. The situation wasn't helped any by the fact that the woman was a gorgeous redhead. Dagger had always been jealous of redheads because the hair color was somewhat of a rarity. Redheads were said to be very vibrant, sexy people. Something that Dagger didn't believe she could ever be.

"You didn't do anything to stop that woman from flirting with you! Instead you make the damn situation worse by taking your shirt off!" Her voice rose, something that most people never heard come from Dagger.

"I was showing Steiner my tattoo job! That girl did an awesome job on the detail. That girl wasn't even my type anyway."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean, not your type?"

Zidane crossed the distance between himself and Dagger, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. Without warning he grabbed her face with both hands, gently, and kissed her as passionately as he could. They were left breathless by the time he broke the kiss.

"You're my type. You're perfect."

She didn't have to ask him to repeat himself. Instead, she pulled him against her and gave him her version of passion.

* * *

**Ta-da! Two updates in one day. That's pretty good for me. Anyway, I hope you like this, Remus! I decided to use an un-named character because it was really hard for me to make Freya flirt with Zidane. I'm all for really good stories that involved FreyaxZidane, but I just can't seem to write any. I'm too loyal to ZxD. :p**

**Anyway, I'll get a move on for DaggersAngel11. Since they had so many good suggestions!! 3**


	10. Lesson by the Water

**

* * *

**

**For: DaggersAngel11**

_I dropped a tear into the ocean, and whenever they find it I'll stop loving you, only then. -Anonymous_

* * *

Waves crashed along the dark shore as the stars twinkled above. Moonlight cast a creamy glow; illuminating the sand and making the ocean appear dark. Long shadows stood still as a young man and woman sat comfortably some distance away from the water. The pair sat in the shadows with only the burning, red mark of a cigarette for their light, apart from the moon's radiance.

Zidane looked at Dagger, who was sitting next to him, out of the corners of his eyes._ She looks so sad…_, he noted. Her gaze was still fixed on the water as the sand was battered by the onslaught of waves. Silence permeated the air, despite the roar of the ocean. After several moments passed by, he decided that enough was enough. Being quiet for long periods of time was hard for a sober Zidane Tribal.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her quietly, almost fearful of breaking her concentration.

Without looking at him, she replied, "Quite a bit, actually." Her expression remained placid, neutral.

"Care to share?" A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"We've been sitting here for the past hour, you know, and I just started thinking about how our characteristics are a lot like the ocean."

Zidane's brow shot up slightly, but he did not comment.

"The ocean can be calm one minute and a raging hurricane the next," she continued in a melancholy tone, "Its waters can be warm or cold, violent or peaceful, life-giving or life-ending. I see in you that there is warmth, life, peace. In myself, I don't really know what I see. Mostly I believe that I'm distant, but not necessarily cold. I have potential, but I fail to grasp any real concept of it. You, on the other hand, are a free soul. You remind me of an ocean current that's fast-moving; never stopping at the same point twice and laughing and causing mischief the entire way.

It's becoming hard for me to discern my true self from the person I let others see. I wish I could be like you and just be open."

Her voice quivered at certain points in her speech. It was a rare occasion when Dagger decided to share her feelings.

He stuck his cigarette into the sand earnestly, extinguishing their small light source. Looking at her contemplatively and in all seriousness, he replied softly, "You are such a fool."

Her head snapped in his direction, shock etched on her face, mouth open in awe. Zidane saw this and held up his hand, signaling her to remain quiet.

"You just don't get it. The person that everyone thinks you are is a lie. You used to be so carefree and alive. Now you're burdened and forlorn-looking. You live day to day thinking about how others will perceive you. Instead of showing your real self to people, you cower behind a distorted mask that isn't you at all. I have an idea, but I want to hear you say it. Why, Dagger?"

He looked at her so intensely that she couldn't hide the blush that burned like fire on her cheeks. Even the shadows could not veil her discomfort. The sand beneath her made a crunching sound as she shifted nervously.

"I don't know how to be myself anymore. All I want is for yo-I mean people to like me." She stumbled over her words, hoping that Zidane wouldn't notice, but unfortunately he was awfully perceptive tonight.

"I _do _like you, Dagger. I more than just like you. I fucking love you, you asshole."

Dagger was so dumbfounded that she didn't even notice Zidane's arm slither around her waist. Her focus didn't come back to the real world until his lips began gently brushing against the top of her head. Regaining her poise, she ventured to say, "I can't believe you called me an asshole, you dick."

Zidane's body gently shook as he laughed softly.

"You know you had it coming. Just react the way you want, not the way everyone expects. If everyone saw in you what I see, than they would love you. Simple as that."

The tint on her cheeks deepened, even her ears began to burn. This caused Zidane to laugh again, a big smile spreading across his face.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed."

Dagger playfully punched Zidane's side before settling against him, knees drawn up to her chest. They spent the rest of the night watching the tide in silence, marveling at how they were like the ocean; warm or cold, violent or peaceful, life-giving or life-ending.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't been updating this as much as I should. I swear I have ADD, since I seem to be writing three different chapters at the same time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece, DaggersAngel11. The reason that there isn't as much detail as some would like is because I truly believe that between the best of friends there is a bond that goes beyond words. Sometimes a problem can be solved by not saying anything at all.**

**Also, the ocean has become a favorite setting of mine. I think I shall use this destination in later chapters. -hugs dolphin plushie-**

**Well, anyway, hope everyone enjoys this! :)**

**~Leife**


	11. Without You

She turned and began walking away, out of his life forever. Tears streamed down her face steadily as her hand rose to wipe her stricken features.

_It's really over, we're done._

She knew in her heart that she wasn't truly ready to leave the father of her unborn child behind, but she simply could not go on with their dysfunctional relationship any longer. She was tired of not having a normal life, tired that her mother constantly berated her child's very existence, and finally tired of being tired.

"Dagger, wait, please."

She stopped in her tracks, stunned that he actually spoke up.

"Zidane," she spoke carefully, slowly. She didn't want him to know how hurt she felt. "You know just as well as I do that we can't live together. We simply can't get along and I'm tired of how dysfunctional we are. You would be better off with someone else."

He looked at her thoughtfully, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"A wise man once said that it isn't the person that you can live _with_, but the person that you can't live _without_ that matters most. Frankly, my dear, I don't want to live a day without you. I love how flawed we are. Why the hell would anyone want their relationship to be boring and normal? What we have is a thousand times better than what anyone else has. I love you, Dagger. I love you with all my heart. You're having my kid for fuck's sake."

She turned around slowly, both hands pressed against her bulging belly. "Zidane, I love you too, but I still don't see how this is going to work out. My life is so backwards from what I had planned. I wanted to get married first and then have babies. Not the other way around."

A big smile broke his solemn features. He stuck his hand in his pocket and brought out a small ring with a pea sized pearl decorating the gold band. The ring was simple, but beautiful nonetheless. Dagger was stunned once again as Zidane closed the distance between them.

"Zidane," she began, but was cut off as he gently took her left hand and slid the ring onto her small finger. Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit.

"Let me make it up to you by asking you to marry me," he whispered.

Dagger threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him as best as she could.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you, Zidane," she whispered softly into his ear.


	12. Denial

I can't deny that I love the way her hair sways in the same direction as her hips when she walks. It would be sinful to say that I didn't enjoy the little crevices that are her dimples, one smack-dab in the middle of both cheeks, when she smiles. If she smiles wide enough, I can almost see the one tooth that has a small stain on it. Something most people would never catch, but I do because I've spent so many hours trying to make her smile.

Did I mention that I love her laugh? Her laugh isn't shrill, but not hearty either. She isn't afraid to snort (which makes her laugh even harder), because I know that when I'm laughing my ass off I can't really help it if air decides to escape through my nose.

When I look at her now, all I can think of is how I just can't deny her anything at all. Not even my heart, which I guarded so preciously before.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for my long hiatus. Life kind of caught me at a weird moment, as life tends to do. Also, sorry about this chapter. I know that it's kind of weak and really short, but I'm trying to get back into my style of writing. Which is weird because I wonder what 'my style' even is. Please feel free to send some helpful advice my way on how I can improve my writing skills.

Expect more to come my way!

~Leife


	13. Comfort

Dagger walked slowly up the stairs that led to her bedroom and Zidane's separate room. She knew that the death of Zidane's adoptive father, Baku, was hard for Zidane. When he heard the news, he immediately retreated to his room and she hadn't heard from him the whole rest of the day.

Her outstretched hand paused before knocking on her best friend's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door twice before entering. Zidane was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She thought she saw him shaking slightly, but before she could be sure he abruptly raised his head to meet her face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

She stood there for a moment, unsure what she should do next. Well, she had made it this far so she was determined to give comfort to her grieving friend. Dagger stepped over the miscellaneous shirts and pants and what not on the floor below her and sat down next to Zidane. She placed her left hand on his knee and squeezed. This wasn't going to be easy.

With a deep breath, she began, "Zidane, I know that this is hard. Baku was the only father you ever had in your life and I know that he wasn't really your father, but I know that he loved you."

Zidane just stared at her with eyes a bit too bright for the dimly lit room. When he said nothing she continued, "I just want you to know that I'm here for you." She said that last part a bit too feebly.

Silence permeated the room. Dagger began to worry that maybe she shouldn't have said what she said. With a puff of breath she blew a stray strand of hair from her face for the sake of doing something. _This feels like I'm walking on egg shells_.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll leave you alone now," she whispered. Before she could even stand, however, his hands were on either side of her face. He pelted her with soft kisses as tears ran down his face. Dagger was stunned. She had never seen Zidane cry. Not once; until this very moment and she couldn't help but kiss him back.

Several moments passed before the two parted. The blond boy wiped the tears from his face and gently patted Dagger's hand, which had come to rest on his knee again. "Thanks. For, you know, coming up here. I really needed some reassurance that the sky wasn't falling." He grinned at her with sad eyes.

"You know that I'm here for you, no matter what happens. I won't ever leave you alone."

"Can we just stay here, tonight? Just like this? I don't know if I want life to go on right now." She nodded her head and gave his knee another reassuring squeeze. "Of course we can."

They stayed in that same position all night long; her hand atop his knee with his hand covering hers. Comforting one another until the sun broke the horizon and life was forced to move forward.

* * *

Ugh, I feel soooooo rusty! I haven't written anything in almost a year so please forgive me if this seems a bit dull. I was really just trying to get back into my style of writing and I think that I'll need to experiment a bit more until I'm comfortable again. Please drop me a review and don't forget to check out my blog. The link is located as my homepage on my profile. Hopefully this wasn't too terrible! R&R!

-Leife


	14. Pull Your Weight

She watched him silently. His brows creased in concentration, frowning slightly, as his hands remained busy with their current task. Layer by layer, his masterpiece was coming along splendidly. Once he was finished, he looked up from his work with a crooked smile.

"What do you think?"

The dark haired girl smiled with enthusiasm at her male counterpart. She rose from her sitting position and inspected his finished product. There wasn't a corner or layer that she didn't examine. The square glass baking pan made it all the more easily to detect any imperfections in his ability.

With a nod, she motioned for the man to place his perfection into the oven.

"Make sure that you turn the dial to 350 degrees," she informed. Dagger felt warm all over as she continued to smile. Thinking back, she wasn't sure if she had even frowned once since she awoke this morning to find her lover making his side of the bed. She giggled inwardly as she recalled his slow movements, trying not to wake her. Although his side looked a bit sloppy, she couldn't be happier that he was finally helping out with the cleaning.

"Alright, should be done in no time at all."

Dagger was snapped out of her reverie at his words. He looked so _pleased_ with himself. The man had even started a load of laundry and the part that still took her breath away was that he managed to put the damp clothing into the dryer. That wasn't all! He yet again managed to send her body into complete system shock when she found him folding the finished clothes on their bed and putting them all in their places. She was beginning to wonder what terrible thing he had done to make him so helpful.

"Zidane, is there something that you aren't telling me about?" She asked this lightly, curiously.

His brow shot up at her question. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he answered her truthfully, "Actually, I haven't really done anything. I just thought that you could use some help is all."

"Oh, I see," she replied with a laugh. Zidane loved hearing her laugh. The sound of her laughter always sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy and his skin felt hot and cold at the same time. Placing his left hand on the countertop, he slowly made his way over to the brown eyed girl. He had always admired her long lashes paired with her chocolate brown eyes. Bending slightly at the waist, he leaned forward until their lips met. The kiss was sweet and gentle that screamed 'I love you.'

Dagger's heart skipped several beats as his lips pulled away from hers. She could feel the pink heat tinting her cheeks and could imagine the look in her lover's impeccable blue eyes.

"Zidane… that felt amazing," she breathed.

Smirking, he replied, "Wait until you taste that lasagna. You'll be in heaven."

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a close embrace.

* * *

A/N: I seem to write better when I just let myself go. Every time I purposely try to update this I end up closing Microsoft Word because every thing I write doesn't come out how I want it to. Much like talking. I can't seem to express what I mean half the time I'm having a conversation with someone.

Anyway, I hope that you like this one! I thought the idea of Zidane finally pulling his weight would be cute and funny. Kind of reminds me of this one time I tried to scrub the wooden floors in my mom's kitchen to help her out. I ended up using some kind of cleaner that wasn't ideal for those types of floors. I did more damage then good. Needless to say, she doesn't complain about my inconsistent cleaning. :)


End file.
